warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Calder
" |affiliation = Warehouse 13 Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) |last = " " |relationships = Hugo Miller (formerly) Arthur Nielsen |knownas = Dr. Vanessa "V"}} Vanessa Calder is the Warehouse doctor in addition to being on staff with the Center for Disease Control. Background Early Life When she was seven, her father bought her a pink bicycle that was missing a bell . Also, the reason she wanted to become a doctor was because her family dog was killed and she hated that she couldn't help it. With her title of Doctor, she attended medical school and received a medical degree. Though the exact date is unknown, sometime after receiving her degree she was recruited to work for the Warehouse around the same time as Hugo Miller . During this time, she would have worked with Artie Nielsen, and possibly James MacPherson, as their work timelines overlap , and Artie and Vanessa are long-time friends . Hugo and Vanessa began a romantic relationship during their early time at the Warehouse, though it presumably ended when Hugo's mind was altered by Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope . Warehouse 13 Her skills were called upon to deal with a case of appendicitis in Artie, a condition he complains of annually, caused by his deliberate use of P.T. Barnum's Top to regrow his appendix, simply so as to require Vanessa's attentions. It was during this house call that Pete was able to note the subtle flirting and romantic sparks between Vanessa and Artie. She was called in to examine Mrs. Frederic after Warehouse 2 created a mental bond with her, and had knowledge of the procedure required to transfer Mrs. Frederic's Warehouse link to Claudia Donovan. The manner in which these events transpired would seem to imply that Vanessa enjoys status comparable to, possibly even that of, a Regent . She later called upon Artie for assistance when an artifact caused a computer virus to become capable of infecting humans, causing the DNA structures of carbon based organism to mutate into silicon base structures resulting the eventual death of the infected individuals. While working on identifying the artifact, she seemed to have an easy rapport with Claudia, endearing herself to the teenager. In the calm after the artifact hunt, she and Artie began a tentative relationship after Vanessa confronted Artie about moving on from the relationship with Hugo and her want of a relationship with him instead. Though there wasn't a need for Vanessa to visit the Warehouse in a professional capacity, her relationship with Artie continued to develop, as they went out together at least once a month , and planned a romantic retreat in Rapid City, SD. The retreat was interrupted by the Warehouse agents' hunt for Alice Liddell, during which Vanessa insisted on being part of the operation, a choice Artie didn't agree with. She was, in turn, taken hostage by Alice in the body of a bellhop and then possessed by Alice herself. Under Alice's control she took Artie hostage and confessed that she (Alice) had been contracted by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond to kill Vanessa in order to hurt Artie for not undoing his use of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe. It is important to note, however, that later it was discovered that Artie, under the influence of the Astrolabe, hallucinated the presence of Brother Adrian and performed many of the artifact removals himself , bringing the validity of Alice/Vanessa's words into question. Once Alice was captured, Artie asked to speak to Vanessa and told her that while they are together she would be in greater danger than she would otherwise, especially with the Brotherhood attacking him, and that he thought it was for the best that they break up. Vanessa refused to do so, and told him that when he woke up and realized that he was wrong, and that cutting her and the other people he loves off is stupid, she'd be waiting, before walking away. When Artie dropped the Chinese Orchid and released a pandemic of Sweating Sickness on the entire world, Vanessa was the Warehouse liason to coordinate with the CDC operation to counter-act the pandemic and spread the word of the emergency . As well, her physical body and voice was conjured in a comatose Artie's mind as part of his mental defenses when Claudia and Steve used Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock. As part of Paracelsus' plan to become eternal Caretaker of the Warehouse, he altered the timeline to place himself as leader of the Warehouse and its agents. Vanessa was caught in that altered timeline, and, due to Claudia, Steve, Pete, Myka, and Artie's use of Louis XIV's Silverware Forks creating a preservative effect against the timeline alteration that also removed them from that timeline completely, she married Hugo and had a family with him. As well, she still was recruited to work at the altered Warehouse 13, though it was under coercion as Paracelsus kept her children as hostages. As a scientist at the altered Warehouse she was required to work with Hugo to test the effects of exposure to multiple artifacts and their side-effects, a job that she took no pleasure in. She was, along with Hugo, assigned to experiment on Artie and Claudia when they were captured, using artifacts such as Joan of Arc's Helmet, William Blackwhenn's Stethoscope, Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass, and Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack Spindle, though she had serious doubts when Artie revealed facts about her that no one could have possibly known unless Artie's claim of a different timeline was true. When Pete and Myka were able to stop Paracelsus at Warehouse 9, the altered timeline ceased to exist and that version of Vanessa along with it. Dr. Calder has also appeared in the fifth episode of Season one of Alphas, when Dr. Rosen and Rachel Pirzard arrived at Fenton, Pennsylvania, probably because of strange deaths in the town. Appearances References Calder, Vanessa Calder, Vanessa Category:Females Category:Warehouse 13